Soul of the Ultimate Nation Wiki
Welcome to Soul of the Ultimate Nation Wiki Wiki of the Ultimate Nation is a wiki database and guide for the game Soul of the Ultimate Nation. News 5/7/10: Patch Update An update was loaded 5/6 and released, this is not a major content update. The major update should come within the next month, according to SUN's GM. The patch does raise level cap (from 115-130) and add couple other things. Full info is here: http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?p=10419097#post10419097 5/3/10: The New Patch The patch seems like it has been delayed from 5/5/10 but it is still TBA don't QQ lol 4/15/10: Event Gm Shadow's Sig Event GM Shadow Signature Event Begins!! ---- Hey all!! As I mentioned earlier in the week, our new event starts today the 15th of April at: 10am Pacific Standard Time 1pm Eastern Standard Time 6pm Greenwich Mean Time. The event is for the players in our community to design a signature that I will use in these forums and in my emails!! Please see the thread in the general post for more information!!! Good Luck!!!!http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?t=852547 4/1/10 Event: Lucky Heim System! ---- http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?t=840286 2/25/10: Update ---- -The level cap will be raised to 115. -All new field: The Aiort Graveyard – including all new missions and quests. -'The Group System – ' -This system allows you to share the benefits of game play with your friends. This format is akin to a family. -One “parent “can invite a maximum of 5 “children” to a group. -These 5 children can invite 5 of their own children. Those children can invite 5 of their own. -The benefits will only be exchanged between parents and children. Grandparents and great grandparents will not receive any benefits. -The parent will get 3% of the EXP bonus that the children acquire. -If both the parent and children play simultaneously, the children get 3% of the heim bonus that the parent acquires. -If the level of the children are greater than or equal to the parents, the benefit is not applied. -Parents can receive up to 7 days of experience from their children, even if they are logged off, amounting to a maximum of 3 million experience. -Family invitations can be done in-game, via your user interface. -'The Shield System –' All classes will receive Shield Points (SD) resulting the expanding HP during PvP combat. -This is a self recovering system only. Your SD cannot be healed by others. -Only sitting, standing, or running can recover SD. -SD is only applied during PvP combat. 80% of damage in PvP will be distributed towards SD, and 20% will be distributed towards HP. -If the damage received exceeds SD, SD is decreased first, and the remainder is distributed towards HP. -SD is not visible to your fellow players. Exceptions – Poison, injuries, burns, weakening, dark fire, poison enchants, HP observation, panic, some skills will still direct HP directly and will not be distributed towards SD. '- Personal Way point - '''cash item will be added. '-Guild Mark Backgrounds -''' 138 kinds of guild mark backgrounds and patterns '-Quests – ' -100 consecutive quests starting from level 70. -89 quests in Etherain, Valley of Dragonkin, and Aiort Graveyard. -Cursed Tower – 20 new quests for cursed tower. You will be able to get the seal and two rings from the quests. -Some quests added between certain missions. - Ignis necklace will be added. 'Crafting - ' -Kalbus accessories - Mega stone -Noblesse Crystal -Roshfelt Cloth -Special Reinforcing Agent -Wiseman's Stone -Enhanced Devildom's Bone -Sack of Gold Powder -Alt's Feather -Magic Stone -Praying Stone -Magic Orb -Hawk's Feather -High Quality Thread -Silk Cloth Latest activity Category:Browse